1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automobile door locks, and in particular to a simplified internal latch intended for installation in doors of the said vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known latches generally comprise a support plate on which are mounted several levers which perform more or less complicated movements under the action of other internal and external control levers independent of the plate. In this type of latch, the various levers attached to the support plate separately provide certain of the following functions, but not all of them.
1. OPENING OF THE DOOR FROM THE OUTSIDE,
2. OPENING OF THE DOOR FROM THE INSIDE,
3. LOCKING AND UNLOCKING OF THE LATCH FROM OUTSIDE,
4. LOCKING AND UNLOCKING OF THE LATCH FROM INSIDE AND,
5. AUTOMATIC UNLOCKING OF THE LATCH WHEN THE DOOR IS SLAMMED SHUT.